


Of Vampires, Hunters and Werewolves

by Casimania



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tags and rating may change with updates, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the meaning of some of the words found onWordstuck.





	1. Wanderlust (CasFin)

**Author's Note:**

> **Wanderlust** : (n. _German_ ) a strong desire for or impulse to wander or travel and explore the world.

Casimiro had always been restless, always itching to wander off somewhere, even as a human. Becoming a vampire may have deprived him of an actual life, but it had gifted him with that freedom he’d longed for.

Finas didn’t completely get him, he didn’t have such urges and would have been more than fine with far less moving around. But Casimiro’s _presence_ was what mattered to him.  And so he put up with being dragged out of bed in the middle of the day and having to look over wrinkled maps while Casimiro excitedly proclaimed “There! We’re going _there_ next!”


	2. Sigurista (CasFin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sigurista:** (adj. _Filipino_ ) someone who makes sure that everything goes as planned; the kind of person who will not act unless he totally feels sure that the desired result would be obtained.

“How about that one?”

“No.”

“And _that_?”

“No.”

Casimiro slumped back against the wall with a huff. He was starting to regret daring Finas to show him how _he_ hunted. He’d just meant to find a way to end the continuous critiques to his habits. He’d though a younger vampire who’d recently lost the guidance of his Sire would have committed _some sort_ of mistake he could have rubbed in his face.

And instead Finas was being _fastidiously_ careful about everything, they had basically just been _people-watching_ for so long Casimiro was ready to bite into the nearest person’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of older Casimiro who thinks he can push around Finas because he's younger and less expert.... but he's actually more competent than expected.


	3. Takane no hana (CasFin + FiNer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Takane no hana:** (n. _Japanese_ ) someone or something one desires but is far away or unattainable; lit “ _flower on a high peak_ ”.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Finas snapped his attention back to Casimiro, whose eyes had already followed what he was looking at. His mouth dropped open and he gave Finas a mock-scandalized look when he spotted what caught Finas’ attention.

 “Is that-“

“ _Shut up._ ” Finas interrupted him with a hiss trying to drag him back inside.

Casimiro completely ignored him and tried to take another peak out _“-_ the hunter with the ferret? Van-Something? The one you’re all broody about?”

“I said _shut up_. And come inside.”

This time Casimiro let himself be dragged inside but didn’t stop grinning from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote a less serious version where Finas had to tackle Casimiro before he started yelling at Abner.


	4. Abbiocco (Casimiro/Toni/Finas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Abbiocco:** (n. _Italian_ ) the drowsiness experienced after eating a big meal.

Toni flopped belly down across Finas’ lap with a yawn and he glanced away from his book and down at her. “Are you alright?”

“... 'm full 'n tired” She'd overeaten just a bit this full moon- but last time she’d had to go into hiding too soon. The wolf had been _restless_ and she’d chased anything that moved.

Finas bit back a laugh when she rolled on her back and made herself comfortable with her head on his thigh (and feet across a sleeping Casimiro’s lap) and started rubbing her stomach as gently as possible, earning himself an approving sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _think_ the closest translation in English might be 'food coma'? (Still counts if you didn't have a particularly big meal, it just refers to the sleepy feel you can get after eating enough to feel full).


	5. Dēsīderium (Finas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dēsīderium:** (n. _Latin_ ) an ardent desire of longing, particularly for something once had; grief for the absence of loss of something or someone.

Finas still found himself waking up expecting his Sire – _his_ _friend_ –  to be there, sleeping nearby or sitting on a chair, reading and humming along some melody he’d heard somewhere. 

 Then he remembered. 

 It had been the same after his wife had died. He hadn’t been able to sleep much for a long time after she’d died.

He still craved _desperately_ their presence. He’d been so happy when he’d had them both close to him… but it had been too perfect to last long.

And now he was left longing for them with just a few slowly fading away memories.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Imagine waking up to your friend and mentor sitting in the dark on a chair near your bed while staring at you and humming some unknown song under his breath.


	6. Schnapsleiche (Casimiro/Toni/Finas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Schnapsleiche:** (n. _German_ ) a person who has passed out from drinking too much alcohol.

“Do you think she’s going to be alright?”

“Don’t werewolves have a faster metabolism than humans or somethin’? I think she’s gonna be fine.”

Finas looked only partially convinced and started trying to make Toni _somewhat_ more comfortable on their bed, flipping her on her stomach, removing her shoes and putting a bucket at arm’s reach. Casimiro instead opted for periodically poking her in different places to check just how hard had she passed out (he guessed pretty hard since her only responses where some muffled grunts), until Finas caught him and sent him to fetch a glass of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni wakes up to Casimiro and Finas googling hangover remedies (and arguing over which ones they think are best) because the ones they remember are like, _centuries_ old.


	7. Donaldkacsázás (Casimiro/Toni/Finas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Donaldkacsázás** : (v. _Hungarian_ ) lit. “ _Donald Duck_ -ing”, wandering around the house while wearing only a shirt and no trousers or underpants.

Finas stopped in his tracks when he spotted Casimiro chatting with Toni at the kitchen table while she drank coffee – and _both_ were wearing nothing else but two of his shirts.

Toni was in a button-up shirt big enough it almost reached her knees and her hands disappeared inside the sleeves despite them being rolled up. Casimiro had taken the usual from his wardrobe instead, a t-shirt that covered him just enough to make him decent.

He looked away too late to avoid stumbling into a chair. Casimiro and Toni grinned wolfishly at him and he glared back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finas has started investing in slightly bigger shirts he only pretends to use but leaves around the house just so Casimiro doesn't end up flashing everyone whenever he bends down (which he does a lot).


	8. Tretår (Abner/Finas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tretår:** ( _n. Swedish_ ) a second refill, or " _threefill_ ", of coffee.

"Should you really be drinking all that coffee?"

Abner glanced at the third consecutive cup of coffee he'd been brought and snorted at Finas. "I hunt _vampires_ and you're worried about my caffeine intake?"

"I can hear your heart beating from here, I don't think it's supposed to be going _that_ fast."

"Maybe I'll have a heart attack right here. Won't have to deal with my day job at least."

He grimaced and Finas regarded him with an amused expression. "I get the impression you'd rather dedicate your full time to killing my kind."

Abner sighed, "a man can dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that before he became a more experienced and well known hunter who often hunted specific vampire under request and was paid for it, Abner looked for vampires all on his own and had to juggle that, actually finding and killing them, and at least one or two day jobs at the same time. They were stressing times to say the least.


End file.
